conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Krasnodar (Oirat)
status | established_date = 1794 | founder = | named_for = “Gift of Red” - | seat_type = City Hall | seat = Krasnodar Hall | government_footnotes = | government_type = | leader_party = | leader_title = Provincial Minister of Krasnodar | leader_name = Stanislaw Karadzic | leader_title1 = Provincial Council | leader_name1 = Stanislaw Karadzic | total_type = | unit_pref = | area_magnitude = | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 1,064 | area_total_sq_mi = 411 | area_land_km2 = 976 | area_land_sq_mi = 377 | area_water_km2 = 88 | area_water_sq_mi = 33 | area_water_percent = 8.2 | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 25 | elevation_ft = 82 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 973,970 | population_as_of = 2009 | population_density_km2 = | population_density_sq_mi= | population_est = 873,970 | pop_est_as_of = 2009 | population_demonym = Kraschelovek, or “Krasman” | population_note = | timezone1 = Oirat Standard Time | utc_offset1 = +3 | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = Code | postal_code = 350000-350999 | area_code_type = Call code | area_code = +7 861 | website = | footnotes = }} Krasnodar, formally known as the Municipality of Krasnodar, is a municipality of the Kingdom of Oirat and the nation’s and largest city by area. Krasnodar is located on a strategic river plain and harbors all boat and road shipping routes of Oirat’s Black Sea ports, making it one of the most significant of industrial capitals in Eastern Europe. Founded in 1794 by , as “Yekaterinodar” in the name of , the city became a major trade center heavily populated by members of many non-Russian minorities. In the Crimean war, the city was sacked by combined forces of Coalition forces and Muslim Caucasus peoples whom had a history of combating expansionism of Russia. The majority of the Russian population left the city, leaving the non-Russian minority population under occupation by the French. With new of Russia’s surrender pending in February 1856, Oirat’s founder and first prime minister and king, Menko Borat Sohor, travelled to Krasnodar to stage his Oirat independence campaign from Istanbul to the target populace. On April 2, the Treaty of Krasnodar was ratified and Krasnodar became the capital seat of the Oirat nation. Krasnodar is considered one of Eastern Europe’s newest leading industrial centers and the economic center of Eastern Oirat and the continents bridge to the Middle East, very recently surpassing according to business climate and expected to continue to surpass in 2018; this is contributed to Oirat’s GDP growth rate of 9.60 as of 2013. The Zoloto district is eponymous to a variety of contemporary technology businesses due to its cheap and efficient construction grounds and riparian location along with energy potential, and its host to Oirat’s prestigious ONRIET technological research institute, and it is expected to become Europe’s own Silicon Valley in the next decade. The city’s infrastructure has underwent several periods of massive renovation and technological improvement over the course of the nation’s business boom period and so forth. The seat of the monarchy, the Administrative Council, the Executive Council, and 40% of all federal councils in the nation are all located in urban Krasnodar. Krasnodar hosts over 120 embassies as well as the headquarters of the military alliance. Category:Altverse Category:Oirat